videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Papu Papu
Papu Papu is the leader of the tribesmen who appears on N. Sanity Island. He lives in the native village along with the other tribesmen. History Crash Bandicoot Papu Papu's first appearance was in Crash Bandicoot, where he is the first boss. He is infuriated when Crash awakens him from his slumber in his throne. Papu Papu attacks Crash and a battle ensues. Papu Papu uses his tribal staff to fight Crash; however, the marsupial outsmarts the strong native and defeats him by knocking him out. This is accomplished by jumping on his head when his staff is down on the ground. In the non-canon ending, he sold the castle ruins of Cortex Castle and opened the Big & Tall Shop to raise more money. Crash Team Racing Papu Papu reappears in Crash Team Racing as the second boss in the game. His home track is Papu's Pyramid in The Lost Ruins. He throws both green and red beakers to try to slow his opponent down, both by dropping them and by throwing them backwards. Like Tiny, Dingodile, and Doctor Nefarious Tropy, Papu Papu was a speedy racer at the expense of poor turning and acceleration. He can be unlocked by completing the Green Gem Cup in adventure mode or by holding L1 + R1 buttons while pressing Left, Triangle, Right, Down, Right, Circle, Left, Left and Down on the main menu. His kart is yellow. After the events of CTR, he became a wrestler and changed his name to "Mr. Bad Belly". Unfortunately, his signature move, the Bad Belly Bounce, was eventually banned after several of its victims suffered severe rope friction burns. Stats Speed: 6/6 Acceleration: 1/4 Turning: 1/4 Difficulty: Advanced Crash Bash In Crash Bash, Papu Papu is summoned by Uka Uka as the first boss of the game. His battle arena is similar to boards like Jungle Bash, etc. He is surrounded by a ring of fire for protection. He summons Crash clones to fight the player. When they are defeated, Papu Papu laughs, disabling the fire and leaving him vulnerable. At this time, he must be hit with a block or TNT. When his hitpoint is at its lowest, he is ultimately defeated when a block crushes him. After suffering injuries, he goes back to leading his tribe. Crash Twinsanity Papu Papu has a minor appearance in Crash Twinsanity. He is first seen when Doctor Neo Cortex reveals he envies the life of the tribesmen in Totem Hokum. Cortex later bumps into Papu Papu, who captures him, takes him to the native village, and has him tied to a totem pole, possibly for some kind of ritual. Crash storms the village and uses a worm to save Cortex. After Crash frees him and destroys the totem pole, Papu Papu sends the rest of the tribe after the Bandicoot. Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy Papu Papu returned as a boss in the N. Sane Trilogy. While his boss fight in the remake of Crash Bandicoot is similar to the original one, Papu Papu now sports five hit points instead of three (like in the Japanese version of the original game) and will spin around in the air before collapsing on his back upon his defeat, allowing Crash to use him like a trampoline. Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Papu Papu retains his role as Citadel City's boss, instead being carried by his servants as he meets the player character. He is also unlocked upon being beaten, and retains his stats as a speed-type character. In his new epilogue, he still becomes a professional wrestler under the moniker of Mr. Bad Belly. His signature Big Bad Belly Bounce would be so popular that it created world-wide dance phenomena. Personality Papu is bilingual, able to speak two languages; English and his native language. In Crash Team Racing, Papu speaks in third-person and with lack of pronouns, much like Tiny Tiger; i.e. "Papu move so fast, you munch tracks". In Crash Twinsanity, however, he speaks his native language, though mostly only to his people. Despite being a generally neutral character, he is portrayed as an antagonist in all of his appearances to date. While he was merely angered by Crash trespassing, Uka Uka seems to be in good terms with him as seen in CTR and Crash Bash. In Twinsanity, he seems to be working by himself. Overall though he simply just wants to eat, rule his tribe in peace and be left alone. Category:Males Category:Characters